


Once A Ranger

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the Once A Ranger episodes in PROO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Museum Mayhem

"Kamdor! I have it!"

People were screaming and running as a 6ft monster came trudging out of the local museum with a stolen artefact.

It made its way over to a knight-looking monster with shiny metal blue armour and helmet, which had a bright yellow screen and white fur around the base. Two crossed katanas was protruding from his back, making him scarier with the red and sliver accents.

Next to him stood a woman, with two fighting spears tied to her waist thanks to a purple sash. She was wearing a black and purple uniform with sliver accents that almost blended in with her black long hair if it weren't for the white hair ribbon wound around the back.

Two razor sharp bangs of black hair protruded from the sides of her head, her face was accentuated with black eyeliner and a grim expression.

 

Her name was Miratrix and she was Kamdor's best fighter.

 

The monster came up between both of them, holding up a large red gem to the blue knight in triumph.

"The most precious gem in the museum."

"Fool!"

Kamdor grabbed the gem, holding it up with disgust while Miratrix looked in awe at its size.

"You said you could find one of the jewels of the Corona Aurora."

"This is just a priceless ruby!"

Kamdor threw the gem behind him only for it to be caught by Miratrix.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it!"

She looked at the gem with her eyes wide at its beauty.

All three started off back towards the mountains where they came from, Miratrix holding the gem.

 

All of a sudden…

 

"Going somewhere?"

The Power Rangers Operation Overdrive appeared out of nowhere, halting them in their tracks.

"I bet you're not going to give that back."

Will, The Black Ranger shook his head in distain at the three.

"You bet right. Get them!"

Suddenly, all three got out their weapons and charged at the seven Rangers.

With a chorus of "Drive Defender!" all seven Rangers dived into action.

Mack, Ronny, Rose and Tyzonn went after the monster while Will went after Kamdor and Dax and Elizabeth went after Miratrix.

Mack and Tyzonn started hitting the monster with their Drive Defenders, causing him to fire at the girls, but the girls got out of the way doing a series of back flips towards him.

 

Meanwhile, Will was tangled up with Kamdor in a battle of wits.

 

"Come on!"

Their swords clanged together as one tried to take out the other, fuelled by hate, fury and a long hated rivalry against eachother.

While four Rangers were handling the monster and Will was fighting Kamdor, Dax and Elizabeth were clashing heads with Miratrix.

Dax and Elizabeth flew over Miratrix as she tried to strike them with one of her spears.

Rose and Ronny did a double up kick on the monster followed by Tyzonn and Mack doing the same, knocking the monster to the ground.

"Drive Detector!"

With one swish and a flick of his wrist, Tyzonn sent a beam of light towards the monster at full speed knocking him to the ground.

Kamdor saw they were losing and pushed Will to the ground.

He assumed a fighting stance with Miratrix and the monster that had gotten up.

"Enough of this!"

He and the others then slunk off, leaving the Rangers in possession of the gem.

 

Meanwhile…

 

"Whoa!"

A yeti with dirty white fur and an ugly face wearing overalls and holding a box named Norg slid down the ice slide, diving head first into the snow, right in front of a towering person made of ice.

He had a black uniform with a clear shield underneath where you could see his gray, winkled skin.

He also had spiked armbands across his gray muscled biceps.

A staff was at his side, spiked also with ice.

 

His name was Flurious and he was one cold character.

 

Norg the yeti finally got his head out of the ice which was now one giant ice block.

"Whoa."

He knocked on it with his fist while exclaiming…

"Hello? Talk about a brain freeze!"

He picked up the box he had in his hand and presented it to Flurious.

"Oh, this was left for you."

"I think it's a box."

It was a weird looking box to begin with; it was red with metal pieces and it had a small metal Z on the top.

Flurious opened the lid of the box and a green light spilled out into the room along with a mysterious, unknown raspy voice.

"Greetings, enemy of Earth."

"I know you seek the jewels of the Corona Aurora."

"I can help you get them if you'll meet with me."

 

Meanwhile…

 

Mack and the other six Rangers were standing out side the museum while people cheered around them.

All of them were demorphed except for Elizabeth, who followed the rules and the code the older Rangers had set to always stayed morphed in public.

Everyone knew the identities of the others, but no one knew hers and she liked to keep it that way.

Rose held up the ruby, grateful that it was in safe hands again.

"We'll get this ruby back to the museum."

One of the spectators called out to them.

"Thank you very much!"

A little further away, Kamdor and Miratrix were watching and Kamdor wasn't very pleased.

"Another failure!"

"At least we have one Jewel."

"That's more than those other losers."

 

All of a sudden, the same box that appeared outside of Flurious's front door was in Kamdor's hand with a flash of green light.

He looked down at it when he saw it and bought to his and Miratrix's eye level.

"What could this be?"

He flipped open the lid and same green light flooded out with the same voice that Flurious heard.

"Greetings, enemy of Earth."

"I know you seek the jewels of the Corona Aurora."

"I can help you get them if you'll meet with me."

Kamdor threw the box on the ground, enraged.

"I don't need any help!"

As soon as the box hit the ground, it sent out a green teleportation beam.

It wrapped around Miratrix and Kamdor, sending them to an unknown location.


	2. Meeting The Monster

Kamdor and Miratrix landed in a cave-like place with the only light source being fire tiki torches and that weird green light that brought them there.

They took a little look around before they discovered that they weren't alone.

"You!"

Kamdor pointed past a huge monster that was red with white spikes like teeth all over him. The only piece of uniform he had was white pants with big black stripes down the side.

 

His name was Moltor and he was Flurious's enemy brother.

 

"How did you bring us here?"

Two robot cats growled towards Flurious as well.

These two were Mig and Cheetar, two Fearcats looking for the Jewel too.

"Yeah!"

Flurious looked between the three, shaking his head.

"I didn't."

Norg and Moltor turned towards Flurious in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I was invited."

 

Suddenly, with no warning, the same voice that summoned them there spoke out.

"Excellent. You are all here."

A terrifying monster came out of the shadow and smoke holding a chrome staff with a big Z on top.

He was wearing black boots with sliver ribbed plates up the front.

His skin was all red except for a large part of his head.

Over the top of his muscled mid-section, he wore a metal shield over his chest with metal shoulder pads which extended out.

Huge, black, fingerless armband gloves were on his monstrous hands travelling up to his elbows.

His huge claws extended put with every breath he took.

He had a pair of down-turned horns and a horrible looking face.

Part of it was normal skin while the other part was as red as the rest of his body.

He had horrible teeth, but with a shield like brace covering half his mouth, it was almost an improvement.

His name was Thrax and he was the son of Rita Replusa and Lord Zedd.


	3. Saving The World

Moltor, Flurious, Kamdor, Miratrix, Cheetar and Mg looked towards him.

Flurious spoke up first.

"And who invited you?"

"It was I who invited you."

Thrax stepped forward though the smoke and to the round, stone table with a fire pit in the middle of it.

"Thank you all for coming."

"I am Thrax."

Miratrix looked at him.

"Thrax?"

Norg looked up.

"Hello."

Miratrix stepped forward, smirking evilly.

"I've heard about you."

"Weren't you banished forever?"

Thrax shook his head no as he responded.

"As you can see, that's not the case."

"Like Moltor and Flurious, I was imprisoned by the Sentinel Knight."

 

*FLASHBACK*

 

The Sentinel Knight and Thrax are fighting in a blackened field.

"He was determined to bring me to justice and used his own power to do so."

The Sentinel Knight sent a blast of power towards Thrax.

"But evil such as mine cannot be contained forever."

Thrax bellowed out a war cry as a space dumpster materialized around him.

"As the Knight weakened, I grew stronger."

The Sentinel Knight then blasted Thrax's space dumpster to the far reaches of space.

Years later, Thrax breaks out of the dumpster.

"After all these years, I'm free!"

 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

 

Thrax rounded around the stone table.

"But enough about me."

"As far as I see it, there's only one thing standing in your way of finding the Jewels of the Corona Aurora."

"The Power Rangers."

Moltor shot up.

"Yes!"

"The Rangers have ruined our plans time and time again."

"Then maybe it's time to eliminate the problem at the source."

Thrax went back to the beginning of the table.

"If I help you destroy the Rangers, Earth will be yours to plunder for the Jewels."

"You'll be unstoppable."

Kamdor spoke up.

"But the Rangers are strong, especially that pesky White Ranger."

Thrax growled at that.

"But we're just as strong, if not stronger, if we work together."

"No!"

"Not a chance!"

"Never!"

Thrax signalled for calm.

"Now, now."

"I'm proposing a temporary alliance."

"Once the Rangers are gone, you can vaporise each other for all I care."

Thrax beckoned them all closer.

"Now gather around, my compatriots."

 

Meanwhile…

 

The Rangers were celebrating with lemonade at their latest victory.

Rose spoke up.

"I can barely remember what life was like was like before Operation Overdrive."

Mack spoke up next.

"I can. Boring."

"Being a Ranger is definitely the most exciting thing to ever happen to me."

Will spoke next.

"I have to admit, I thought my life was adventurous before, but now it's like…"

Dax snapped his fingers.

"Something out of a movie!"

"Exactly."

"Yeah."

Tyzonn shook his head.

"Come on, you guys are forgetting the best part about being a Ranger."

The Rangers looked at him and Elizabeth confused.

Elizabeth spoke.

"Saving the world!"

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Who's that?"

The visual screen showed Thrax along with every villain that the Rangers had fought so far.

The Rangers started walking towards the screen as he spoke.

"I'm Thrax, son of Rita Replusa and Lord Zedd, and the orchestrator of your doom."


	4. Evil Alliance

All the villains stood, ready to battle.

"Prepare for battle, my evil alliance."

 

Just as they were about to attack, the Rangers dropped down out of nowhere from the S.H.A.R.C and onto the ground.

 

"What do you want?"

Thrax grinned evilly.

"I want to be part of the end of the Power Rangers!"

The Rangers got into battle position.

"Oh, really?"

Thrax raised his staff in the air.

"Charge!"

 

The entire enemy army charged forward.

After pulling out their weapons, the Rangers did the same.

Mack was battling Thrax.

Staff and sword clanged together as they circled eachother.

Dax was dealing with Moltor and Cheetar.

Cheetar hoisted him up into the air and Moltor struck.

Tyzonn was fighting some Chillers and Miratrix.

Tyzonn flew up into the air, only to be struck down by Miratrix with a slash to the stomach.

Ronny was clashing heads with more Chillers and Mig.

The Chillers threw Ronny to where her back landed on a car and Mig shot lasers at her.

Rose was in a bind with some Lava Lizards and Kamdor.

Rose was in the Transtek Armor and fighting against them.

"Come on!"

The Lava Lizards overtook her and Kamdor blasted her onto a car, very hard.

Will and Elizabeth were double-teaming against more Lava Lizards and Flurious.

"HoverTek Cycle!"

Will charged at Flurious and the lizards with Elizabeth at top speed.

Flurious sent a blast of icy energy towards them.

It missed Elizabeth, but hit Will.

"Whoa! Whoa!"

Will fell off the bike and skidded to a stop.

Elizabeth got hit by the after blast and fell down next to Will.

Lava Lizards started capturing them, but they fought back.

"Hey, back off!"

They started fighting them when they were flipped over.

They got up, but then Flurious sent another blast of energy their way.

They were blasted back onto a warehouse and when they rebounded off the door, Flurious slashed them in the stomach with his staff.

 

All the villains gathered round eachother.

"Thrax was right."

"Together we're unstoppable!"

"Excellent."

 

Thrax moved forward to the front of the heap.

"Now give me your evil energy so we can eliminate the Rangers once and for all!"

All the Rangers gathered round eachother, panting.

All the villains raised their weapons in the air, forming a large cloud of evil energy.

The entire world suddenly got covered in purple lighting-like energy.

 

A large, green tunnel suddenly got sparks of blue lighting in it.

 

Suddenly, all the Rangers demorphed and Elizabeth fell to the ground.

Rose looked at her Overdrive Tracker, which was now broken.

"What happened?"

All the Rangers looked at their Overdrive Trackers, but that's when Tyzonn noticed Elizabeth on the ground.

"Elizabeth!"

All the Rangers rushed over to her and Tyzonn took her in his arms.

They all looked up at Thrax in anger.

"I've severed yours and The White Ranger's connection to the universal Morphing Grid."

"You are no longer Power Rangers and The White Ranger is dying before your eyes!"


	5. Sentinel Knight

Suddenly, a giant corona of golden light appeared in the shape of a person with a long, black cape.

It stood in front of the Rangers, the cape waving about in mid-air.

 

It was the Sentinel Knight, the commander of the Corona Aurora.

 

"Get away from them!"

Thrax growled in happiness.

"You!"

"This just keeps getting better!"

Moltor and Flurious growled furiously.

"The Sentinel Knight!"

"Destroy him!"

All the villains moved forward ready to attack him when Thrax stopped them.

"You can't. But I know what can."

The Sentinel Knight turned towards the Rangers and Elizabeth.

"We've got to get you and her out of here!"

 

Suddenly, he teleported himself, Elizabeth and the Rangers to downtown San Angeles.

 

Thrax stopped the others from going after them.

"Let them go."

"They won't cause you any more trouble."

The villains cackled.

"Let's find the Jewels!"

Then all of them disappeared though a cloud of smoke.

 

Meanwhile…

 

The Rangers, Elizabeth and the Sentinel Knight appeared in downtown San Angeles.

While Tyzonn tried to get Elizabeth to wake up, the Rangers managed to stagger to their feet.

"Sentinel Knight, are you ok?"

"The remaining Jewels are unprotected and the White Ranger is in trouble."

"I must do something."

The Knight disappeared and the Rangers were confused and very worried about Elizabeth.

"Great, where does that leave us?"

Mack looked from his Overdrive Tracker to the unconscious Elizabeth in Tyzonn's arms.

"Powerless."

 

A little while later…

 

"Any luck at all yet, Dad?"

Mr Hartford looked at Mack.

"No, the tear in the Grid has cut off all access to your Ranger powers."

He then looked at Elizabeth, who was now on an oxygen mask with Rose and Tyzonn beside her where she was laid out on a bed.

"It's also cut off Elizabeth's powers, morphing and it's draining her life energy as well."

Rose looked up from the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Even our most sophisticated repair program can't fix this."

Tyzonn hugged her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"Then it's over."

They all looked up at Dax.

"We're not Power Rangers anymore."


	6. Stonehenge Part 1

Tyzonn looked around at everyone while still holding Rose.

"I don't believe it."

Spencer came in, looking sadly at Elizabeth before speaking.

"The evil alliance has wasted no time in searching for the remaining Jewels."

"There are reports of attacks coming in from all over the world."

"And it's only a matter of time before they come here for the two we have."

Mr. Hartford nodded at Will before stating.

"We can't let that happen."

"We've got to take the fight to them."

"Without our Ranger powers or Elizabeth?"

Mr. Hartford looked at Ronny.

"You still have your genetically enhanced skills."

Mack nodded.

"Dad's right. We have to try."

 

A little while later…

 

In Stonehenge, England, Mig and Kamdor were walking against the ruins.

"What is this strange place, Kamdor?"

"Stonehenge."

"One of the most legendary temples on Earth."

Mig nodded.

"I like the way you think."

Kamdor put his hand on Mig's shoulder.

"Yes. What better place to hide a legendary Jewel?"

Suddenly, the roaring of motorbikes, an ATV and a car engine caught their attention.

The Rangers came roaring up the hill, two on motorbikes, one on an ATV and the others in a Jeep.

Kamdor roared.

"Rangers!"

 

The Rangers rode up to them.

 

Mack was driving with Rose next to him and Tyzonn in the back.

Ronny and Will were on the motorbikes and Dax was on the ATV.

"Come on, guys!"

Mig started charging towards them.

Rose started shooting with a laser at him.

Mig just jumped over the blasts.

He flipped in mid-air and started shooting his own laser pistols at the Jeep.

"Fire!"

Mack started to lose control of the Jeep as he fired, but quickly got it back and started toward him again.

Mig fired at the Jeep again, causing it to stop right in front of Mig.

"Out!"

He grabbed Mack by the shoulder and threw him out of the Jeep.

Rose got out by herself.

Tyzonn flipped out of the Jeep and started fighting Mig.

He fired a blast of Mercury at Mig which he jumped over.

"I'll show you!"

He fired at Tyzonn, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey!"

Rose tried to get Mig next in invisible mode, but failed when Mig kicked her, causing her to fly backwards and skid on the grass.

Mack, using his super strength, lifted the Jeep over his head.

Mig just stood there, laughing.

"I dare you!"

Just as he went to throw the Jeep, Mig shot at Mack, making him drop the Jeep and fall on his back.

 

Meanwhile, Kamdor had his hands full with Ronny, Will and Dax.

 

"Try me!"

Dax charged forward, shooting Kamdor with a laser simular to Rose's.

"Gladly!"

Kamdor shot at Dax, causing him to lose control of the ATV vehicle and fall off the side in defeat.

He quickly got up and started fighting Kamdor with fist power while they flew high up in the air.

But Kamdor knocked Dax to the ground using his swords before landing safely on the ground himself.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

Ronny revved towards him, mad.

She missed him, but Kamdor sliced her with his sword.

She didn't see a rock up ahead and the motorbike wheel got caught on it, making her fly forward off the bike.

Kamdor then charged towards her and tried to slash her again.

She used her super speed to get out of the way, but Kamdor got her eventually.

"Over here!"

"Huh?"

Will started charging towards Kamdor at top speed.

"Come on!"

Kamdor blasted at him, but it missed Will.

Will revved up off a rock and jumped off his motorbike, trying to tackle Kamdor to the ground.

He was unsuccessful as Kamdor threw him off himself to the ground.

Will quickly got up and went to punch Kamdor when Kamdor flipped him over his shoulder and Will landed roughly on the ground.

"Rangers or not, they're still a nuisance."

"Right. Let's finish this here and now."

 

To be continued...


	7. Stonehenge Part 2

Suddenly Kamdor moved out of the way as Mig flew up in the air and was shot at by lasers.

"Mig!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

 

Kamdor turned towards the person which was the Blue Turbo Ranger holding his Turbo Hand Blasters.

"Surprise."

 

Kamdor got ready to fight him, but then was shot at by someone else.

He was knocked to the ground, but he saw what shot him as he got up.

 

The Red S.P.D Ranger was making his way though smoke towards him, lasers in front.

"Hello."

 

Mig meanwhile, got up off the ground, but was quickly run over by the Yellow Dino Ranger and her Petra Grips.

She landed on top of Stonehenge, still holding the grips.

"It's great to be back."

 

Kamdor got up as well; very mad, but suddenly something blue and blurry as well attacked him.

"Hey! Watch out!"

It was the Blue Ninja Ranger with her sword and Ninja Streak.

"Let the games begin!"

 

Both Kamdor and Mig were pushed against eachother now, both raging mad and weakened severely.

Then a big BOOM! came out of nowhere and a chasm appeared between them both, spitting them up into the air with fire.

It was caused by a giant black and gold axe which was manned on the other end by the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger.

All the Overdrive Rangers looked up in wonder and awe at the five Rangers.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help."

 

The five Retro Rangers lined up beside eachother and then took off after Kamdor and Mig.

"Who are they?"

Ronny was confused.

"I don't know, but I like the suits!"

Dax was thrilled.

Rose spoke up, eyes lighting up.

"They're Power Rangers!"

Kamdor and Mig were panting with exhaustion.

"Thrax didn't tell us there'd be more Rangers."

Mig nodded at Kamdor.

"Maybe he's not such a great leader after all."

Then, both of them left before more fighting could happen.

"Power down."

 

All five Rangers powered down, revealing Victoria "Tori" Hanson-Bradley, Kira Ford-McKnight, Bridge Carson, Justin Stewart and Adam Park.

 

All the Overdrive Rangers walked towards them and vice versa for themselves.

"Thanks… whoever you are."

Mack nodded towards them.

"We're glad to help."

Adam nodded back.

Dax was just plain out of it.

"Is anyone else confused here?"

 

Suddenly, the Sentinel Knight appeared out of nowhere.

 

"I will answer all of your questions, including the White Ranger's non-appearance."

"But maybe this isn't the best place."

All the Rangers nodded and took off to Hartford Mansion to sort this out.


End file.
